Creatures
by Borlaaq
Summary: It isn't closure and it isn't happy, but Solas appreciates the thought. PWP, takes place after Trespasser. Female Lavellan/Solas
Swallowed by a vicious, vengeful sea
Darker days are raining over me  
In the deepest depths I lost myself  
I see myself through someone else

-Black Water by Of Monsters and Men

* * *

Solas isn't sure Lavellan knows what she is doing but her mastery over the Fade while dreaming surprises him. He had been watching her in her dreams for a while now and it had not gone unnoticed. Lavellan is changed, and Solas doesn't know whether to blame the Well or the Anchor so instead he blames himself.

This night, however, he finds himself in Skyhold. It is a dream and he knows, shaped around someone else. He swallows. He hadn't invaded Lavellan's dream tonight, no, she had found his piece of the Fade instead. He's in his room and he can hear someone enter.

" _Ma vhenan_ ," he whispers, unable to turn to look at her.

"You did this to me," and her voice is hoarse.

He is able to move then and twists to meet her eyes — green and angry like Rifts. Here, in the dreaming Fade, they swirl like the Breach itself. He thinks she means to attack him but her face is conflicted. He glances down at her arm, the one that had the Anchor. It shimmers — a memory and not really there.

Lavellan speaks again, taking a step forward and her voice shakes, "You used me." and here, her unspoken words hover around them as if spat out herself, _And I intend to you use you the same._

She had been so full of love and life before all of this but right now there is nothing but a raw need for revenge, for some form of closure. This wouldn't be either but Solas is thankful that she has at least came to him. She reaches out to him, grabbing the furs around his shoulder and tugs him against her. She kisses him and it is nothing like the kisses they had shared before. It is violent and hungry. She takes his bottom lip into her mouth and bites. Solas tastes his own blood and it ignites something deep inside of him. Lavellan pushes him back, her body pressed against his until the backs of his legs hit the table. He opens his eyes to glance back and then back at her.

It's a sharp elbow into his side that sends him falling against the table with a snarl. She crawls on top of him, hovering above him just slightly and all but tears off the tops of his robes. She sets her nails and teeth to work leaving marks across his chest and neck. He tries to roll his hips but she is positioned just far enough away that he gets none of the friction he craves. He won't fight her though, not now and not here. He could over-power her in a moment but there is something in her actions that leaves him weak. A memory of this happening before, but with a being much more matched in his wit and strength.

Lavellan reminds Solas of Mythal in this moment and he closes his eyes and lets his head fall back. She is angry but she is also full of love—too much love and its bursting at the seams. That is why she came here.

She presses her knee against his erection, through the furs and cloth pooled at his waist. She presses hard against him and he hisses, nails digging into the table. She reaches down to free his member, ripping past the clothing there. Her fingers are tender then, slowly moving over the skin and rubbing a thumb against the head. She meets his eyes, hand wrapped around his cock. He narrows his eyes. The Ghost of her other hand comes up to his shoulder and it slips through him, into his chest. It is cold and hungry like a Spirit and he gasps, whole body jerking away from her. She quickly slips her other hand under him.

Solas is surprised by her strength as she flips him over onto his stomach, her missing arm slipping away from him and falling once again limp at her side. She presses herself against his back, forcing him flat against the table. She takes his ear into her mouth, biting it and moving down the back of his neck. Her hips roll against his ass and in response he jerks against the table. She hisses, leaning up and away from him and putting her hand to the back of his head to hold him down. She thrusts her hips against him, the feeling of her clothing pressed against herself making her shudder. Every thrust she does gives him sweet friction against the table and he growls, deep in the back of his throat. She listens to him carefully and knows exactly when to stop.

Lavellan pulls back too soon, just as Solas was nearing his peak. She steps down off the table and undresses; he looks over his shoulder to watch her. He is hungry and sits up to grab her. She lets him this time and he pulls her into his lap. His hand slips between her legs and finds her already wet and dripping for him. She doesn't let him stay in control long, her Spirit arm pressing against his chest and shoving him back with enough force the table whines sharply under them. The breath is knocked out of him and she straddles his waist as her arm once again falls to her side.

Solas watches her, half in awe, and half in fear of the power she possesses here. Had he misjudged her yet again? He tilts his hips up slightly and she lets her real hand rub the pre-cum from the head. He growls quietly and she moves to line herself up with him. Lavellan sinks herself onto his cock, a snarl pushing past her lips. She leaves claw marks on his thighs and then moving up to drag her nails across his chest again. He thrusts his hips up, impaling himself fully inside of her. She doesn't move at first, then, slowly, she just rolls her hips forward, letting him hit all the right spots for her but giving him barely any friction.

Solas growls, loudly, in protest and she reaches up to shove a finger into his mouth. He would have bit her but couldn't bring himself to do it. The Fade and reality merged together here and he wondered if she even knew what she was doing. The Ghost of her arm fluttered and flickered at her side and instead she simply continues to sharply grind herself against him. He tossed his head back, nails digging into her hips.

" _Ma vhenan_ , please..." he growls.

"Take it then," she snarls, "Just like you've taken everything."

Solas curses her under his breath and sits up fast, forehead pressed against hers as he grips her hips. He thrusts his hips up into her and she draws blood from his back with her nails. He helps her meet his thrusts and it doesn't take long before she is shuddering around him. She comes around him harshly with a deep snarl in the back of her throat. His cock twitches inside of her but right before he can come, Lavellan pulls back, leaving Solas's cum to paint his own stomach and thighs.

" _Dirthara-ma_ ," Lavellan growls and he would learn. He would learn that this doesn't change anything. That she would still stop at nothing to find him in the Waking world and that She. Would. Stop. Him.

" _Mythal'enaste_ ," Solas snarls back, eyes leaving her marked and marred face of slave markings to watch her own cum drip down from between her legs. May she go with Mythal's blessing then, if she still plans on stopping him.

The world around them shimmers and changes. Solas finds himself laying in his bedrolls, dried blood under his nails and scratches and bite marks covering his body. Lavellan does not know the kind of power she commands and Solas doesn't even know if he alone understands it.


End file.
